2014.10.30 - Captain Professor Voodoo Master Foiled Again
The thunder flickered in the background while the lightning peeled, no...thatw wasn't right, but it was....the strange natural strobe effect...was anything but natural as the man with the voodoo mask and the demonic robes and callused hands was beating a drum in central park.....as the dead began to rise all around and about the area...slowly shambling toward the trapped innocent victims in the tavern on the green who had been cuaght unawares in a supernatural thunderstorm. Downtime. It's all but a joke in this business. The Cunnings had been busy taking down some skinwalkers in New Mexico. So rather then stick around in town, Victoria started driving towards New York City. A little shopping therapy is always a nice way to forget your troubles (Especially when you aren't spending your own money.). It was just outside of the city that the weather started turning strange. The cool autumn air felt completely off. "Baconbits, I think we are arriving just in time..." Victoria punches the gas and the 68 Pontiac Boneville roars loudly and accelerates towards Central Park. James Cunning says, "Roger and agreed Sis." He checks the shells as he loads them with silver. "I read somewhere that some kinds only go down with a special voodoo mix, you don't suppose its them do you? God I hate the weird kinds...especially when they get all apocalyptici....like unto the apocalypse." He takes a bite out of a hastily made sammich." Bag of Burger King in his lap a burger half in his mouth, Harry Dresden: Professional Wizard, professional consultant to SHIELD looks out his window at the darkening clouds that are swirling in a counter clockwise spin and then the lightshow starts "Ahhh.. hells bells" he exclaims as he punches the gas on his beat up Volkswagen beetle. "Get me there quickly Ambush Bug and I'll buy you a whole new oil change, and the high octane stuff you like" he says to the bug as it coughs and sputters propelling the wizard towards the lightshow. Remarkably, the bug does manage to eventually get the wizard there. The 68 Pontiac does so with considerably more style however. Half of the law enforcement in the city is tied up dealing with rogue spirits and the other half dealing with rogue criminals, so a jerk like this guy working in the shadows to create his own zombie apocalypse and maul the folks in the restaurant is just fine with him. Shambling from a nearby cemetery the dead rise and moan as the people encircled in a ring around the tavern shriek in terror and try cellphones that do not work very well right now. The violet vintage car pulls up to Central Park. "Well then, Zombies. Gotta love freakin Zombies." She hops out of the car, pops the trunk, and then opens the secret compartment. "Head shots and blunt weapons I guess. Don't suppose you brought a wood chipper along did you?" She asks her brother as she draws a pistol and shoots a zombie in the head. James Cunning says, "I keep meaning to get one," he loads the second shot gun as he slings it over his back and puts on the cool looking duster he got at Old Navy. Yes. You can get dusters at Old Navy. He locks and loads, "Let's go kill some undead." No, really its a sweater, its just a duster in his mind...like the real duster a real wizard nearby wears. "I'll keep looking for one small enough for the trunk...." Harry Dresden is wearing a duster too, but this one is worn with much more style on his almost 7 foot tall frame blasting rod in one hand, rune enscribed staff in the other he starts making his way towards the trouble when he hears gunshots ring out. "Great just what I need, somebody shooting wildly." he exclaims not knowing the professional manner of the gunshots. Running around a corner he sees someone who tripped running, three zombies close to pouncing when he lets out a roar "You ruined my dinner! FORZARE!" He slashes with his quarter staff a crescent of pure force flashes out of the end of his staff to hit the zombies sending them back away from the guy. "Hey buddy, get inside, it's not safe out." ... ohh yea.. Harry Dresden, king of the obvious.. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. This is not the Trolley. This is not the bell. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The zombies advance on the people and greatly resent being set on fire. Several turn on the wizard and several more turn on the advancing hunters. "CAPTAIN PROFESSOR VOODOO MASTER WILL TOLERATE NONE OF THIS!" He shrieks and plays his drum harder. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM The undead are redead. Definitely more shooting as a few more zombies rediscover their earthen rest, hopefully at least. Vikki shakes her head, "I think someones seen night of the living dead a little too much. Bacon got any flashy ideas? You're the letter boy right?" She forgot the proper name but at least she remembered what it was. Harry Dresden walks forward "You kinda picked the wrong city to be messing with, I mean on top of Superman, Ironman, Spider-Man, Wonder Man, Iceman, Elongated man, you've got me. and I'm a Wizard man..." he says in a loud angry voice "should have picked someplace else to do the voodoo that you do." he calls out bringing his blasting rod out "Fuego!" a brilliant blast of fire shoots from the two inch thick oak tip of his blasting rod cutting into a couple of more corpses that start to burn. "HA! I have heard of you wizard but the Loa told me tonight was the night for blood. They will not be coming tonight...tonight is the start of the surge, the thousand year surge that the spirits love and loath and fear....you will just DIE Wizard man..." he smiles and points his finger a glowing ring sending a glittering magic missile into the darkness at the wizard leaving behind a scarlet trail. Zombies are killed by shotgun blasts and burned alive, but there are just so MANY of the damn things that the people have backed into the very open restaurants piling up chairs and tables and anythign they can to keep the things out. Not very well. Vikki changes her attack methods. She switches to an old faithful Louisville Slugger. THUNK THUNK THUNK! Heads are getting smashed. "We need to find the source." Vikki is starting to look quite messy from beating some of the more recently undeparted. "This is ridiculous. Someone's a walking dead fan around here!" James Cunning is carrying more ammo than God...if ...God...needed to use a shotgun...much less two. He starts moving toward captain profe...the guy with the drum. "Hey, don't knock my show. It could happen. It's almost a documentary..." he tries not to think of the smell. That's what forged credit cards are for. Plus that's why he got the cheap not cool duster. Harry Dresden' is dealing with a couple of zombies to his left when one to the right sneaks up on him and grabs his back claws digging into the protective leather duster he's wearing and not digging in, teeth biting into his shoulder that's thankfully protected as well. "Gah!" Harry exclaims trying to get the zombie off his back. "hey Shotgunman." he calls out having seen James and the other dispatching the zombies as well. "Put two in this things ass please." he says hunching his head down as he stumbles almost about to fall down to the ground.. The zombies have breaches the humans paltry defenses and begun to grab food. Captain Professor Voodoo Man laughs,"You see Wizard? It is fate itself on my side!" And thunder peals in the distance and the drum falls silent a moment. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to say that.... Vikki hears and then sees the voodoo guy, Carefully she slips her pistol into the back of her pants. Using the bat she begins cutting a path through the zombies in an effort to circle around and catch the private voodoo off guard. He does seem preoccupied with the wizard after all. Jacob is like the other wolf in a wolf pack of two picking up on his sister cleverly doing what he suggested and then thinking it her own idea. OK. The ninja bit is her own style. He totally helps the wizard and shoots two blasts into the one that has clawed him. Harry Dresden catches his balance as the zombie is cut in half, the black leather of his duster taking the shotgun blast and then rebounding the shot. He starts heading towards Voodoo man "Forzare!" he exclaims aiming the blast at the drums trying to take them out. "Ok, so now it's time you go down." he says Captain Professor Voodoo Man can remember HIS name and sparkles as he shoots another magic missile at Harry's fire blast. "Ahahajaj crystal light your blast on fire Wizard, you cannot defeat me." The zombies begin gnawing on people but no one is dead...yet. Finally Vikki is in place she draws her pistol and draws a bead. Walking closer and closer until she is at point blank range. "HEY! A wizard is the least of your worries. Right now you've got several ounces of lead aimed and ready to turn your head into a canoe. I strongly suggest you don't move." She watches the zombies. "Enough with night of the living dead. End it ting tang walla walla bing bang." Ja...Bacon smirks at the wizard,"You are likely human fruitloops, So you get a small chance to live...take it." He shot guns a zombie eating people "DEFENDARIUS!!" Harry exclaims bringing his arm up just in time to throw up a half sphere of magical energy as the missiles slam into it rebounding off to slam into the ground near his feet. "You ain't nothing like the babe man, gotta throw more juice then that Captain Zombie to get over on me." he says striking out at a few more zombies this time with the very physical presence of his staff before he once more tries to blast the drums out of his hand. "Focus on the drums, without them, the zombies won't stay animated, they need the beat." he calls out to the others.. CPVM raises his hands in surrender but the drums keep playing. "Ahahahahah Crystal, she keep playing man, but I will watch" quite cool he plats it but sweat beads down his forehead. This is no refreshing beverage. He does not want to join his crewe. Vikki walks right up and puts the gun against the mans head. "End it or I end you. That is your choice." She takes a quick glance as if she is telling him to do something. The cold steal wouldn't be much more refreshing to anyone. "So what is this? Some kind of Witch doctor voodoo crap, My guess is, if I off you, the drums stop playing. Is that a safe bet?" James Cunning shouts,"Whoa man, she must really like you....she is giving you TWO chances to live...aw screw this..." He shotguns the drum which punctures but does not destroy the drum,"The loa is riding him Vicks...nothing to ride...short trip." As the drums are taken out Harry brings his staff around dropping the shield "Forzare!" he says again making a pulling motion causing a bar of force to appear behind Captain Zombie to trip him and send him tumbling to the ground. CZVM shrieks as the drum is damaged but not destroyed and then turns to punch Vikki, which likely saves his life as he falls backwards The zombie s are moving at half speed and sort of crawl after people but the people run around them and begin to scatter. The move does save his life but only for a half second. The moment he moves Vikki's pistol discharges sending a bullet right through CZVM's head. She is promptly coated with a bit more blood from the shot but no more mister Zombie guy. She shakes her head. "Idiot." Her attention goes to the drums. "James finish it!" And for just a moment, CPZM becomes a zombie himself...and then becomes wormfood as he collapses, along with all the other zombies. Vikki looks at Dresden and raises an eyebrow. "On the contrary. I took out the only real monster here tonight. That is what I do. I hunt Monsters. I warned him. He didn't listen. No more Zombie apocalypse. Sounds pretty straight forward to me!" James Cunning says, "he got THREE chances dude, by the way," he extends a hand,"great to meet you, Jam...Jacob Cunning. Are you a man of letters?" Harry Dresden shakes his head "There are laws that are set up to take care of that sort of thing, when you kill a mortal there's a psychic backlash, you might not feel it, but it's there. He was down, his source of power destroyed. Now he's dead and anyone here who had loved ones hurt or killed can't look at him going to jail for the rest of his life, or going to the electric chair after due process as a means of closure." he explains himself before he turns to look at James "He was /down/" he says in anger not taking the proffered hand. "Zombies, Vampires, Boogeymen of all sorts take em out, send them back to the nether from whence they came. But Mortals, leave them for the authorities, capture em, turn em in. Hells bells, he might have had a /boss/ either controlling him, or giving him directions, but because your girlfriend here is trigger happy, that won't be found out now will it?" he continues his tirade.. James Cunning has partially disconnected. Vikki gives daggers to Dresden. "Really. I suppose you are going to start telling me how to do what I've done since I was a little girl. What about these people... all of them... The ones who had their rest disturbed to be controlled by the real monster. Turning them into creatures with the intention to kill people. Also, Last I checked if you stick a gun against someone's head they suddenly show their true colors. He attempted to attack me. That means he wasn't going to see reason no matter what happened tonight. The cops could lock him up but he'd be out again. Then... another night of the living dead. I did the right thing regardless of what you seem to think. The cops? Yeah. They are going to really believe this. Tomorrow morning, the headlines will read 'Maniac exhumes graves, kills innocent bystanders.'" Guess who will be blamed for it. Us. Not you Mr. Goodytooshoes. Us. The ones who came out here, got our hands dirty and took care of the problem. You see this as me murdering a man, I see this as saving hundreds if not thousands of lives." She is pissed. James Cunning says, "you know...speaking of robbing graves, this guy Is totally ghost material, maybe we should salt and burn his bones?" Cool wizard guy and his sister. He knows which side he chooses. "Just walk away Mr Wizard. You wouldn't like her when shes angry. She liked the other guy and gave him chances." Harry Dresden rolls his eyes "You had a gun, shoot him in the knee!" he just throws his hands up in the air "Just go." he says to the two "I'll explain what happened to NYPD, I'm giving them your descriptions as well. This is the /only/ freebie you're getting from me that I'm not trying to bind you here till the cops get here." he says angrily James Cunning says, "so...that means exchanging numbers and being the Scooby gang isn't happening? You are gonna salt and burn voodoo guts body right?" He starts to head toward the car. He doesn't wanna kill more people. "We meet one guy who isn't a loony and he hates us. I am never gonna find a..." He keeps an eye out for his sister but backs off." "So this... This is a freebie? You're an idiot. As I recall, you called for my brother to save your ass. You are doing us a favor? Your life was saved tonight by one of two people who don't have flashy powers wizard. Two people who stepped in and did your job for you. He was going to attack me while I had a gun to his head! Sure... let me take a few minutes to really think about pulling the trigger so I can take out his knee and get into a fist fight with him. Sounds like fun times in Central park. Take your freebie and shove it." Vikki turns and walks towards her car. "You know she's right, right?" The fallen angel inside Harry's head decides to speak up. "And you're kinda wrong about those two.. their siblings if they're anything. She might even be single, and we know how you love redheads.." Harry just leans on his staff, the ectoplasm of the zombies starting to fade away as tiredness sets in. "Shut up Lash." he says mentally trying to cut off her line of thought. He does though start to go about making sure there aren't any other psychic surprises left by the dead warlock... Category:Log